I've Wanted This All Morning
by Ethereallove10
Summary: How do you tell a girl how you feel when you're not good with words? You use actions instead. FemImperial/Farkas


Farkas has never been complicated. He's always been easy to please and always knew what he wanted. Right now he wanted that curvy, tan, beautiful Imperial girl Ashani up against a wall in his room. He knows how to please a woman but he's never had to chase one. He's been trying though, since the first time he laid eyes on her. How did he woo her though? The only one he felt comfortable asking for advice from was his brother but he wasn't about to do that. Vilkas had been making eyes at Ashani also and it worried him. Vilkas was usually the one that got the women, but he didn't want him to get the girl this thoughts were interrupted when Ashani walked out the back door to Jorrvaskr. She looked around for a place to sit until she saw Farkas sitting alone and walked over.

"Hey," she said trailing a hand on his shoulder. "mind if I sit with you?"

He scooted over in response and she down happily.

"What's got you thinking so hard? You're gonna hurt yourself."

He looked at her blankly for her joke and she laughed out loud, which in turn made him smile.

"Nothing really, just wondering what to do today. Don't have any jobs."

Her eyes lit up happily. "Well, you could always walk around the town with me, I haven't been in Whiterun long so I haven't seen everything. Plus, I want to do some shopping. Wearing leather armor gets really boring."

Shopping? With a woman? On his day off? That didn't sound too fun. But it would be with Ashani so…

"Alright, let's get going then." He replied, already standing. She smiled happily and pulled him to the large courtyard in front of Jorrvaskr by the arm.

"What's over there?" She asked pointing across the courtyard and towards some houses.

"Those are the housed of the Battle-Borns and Grey-Manes."

"Oh," She said, pulling him towards the houses. "yeah, I heard they're having some feud."

He shook his head. "Yeah but who knows what it's about. They all have different stories."

She nodded as they descended the stairs and ended up near the front gates. She looked towards the abandoned house next to the Warmaiden's and sighed.

"I'm saving my money to buy that house one day. It's so pretty."

Farkas smiled, that meant that she wasn't planning on going anywhere if she planned on buying a house here. Ashani curled her arm around his as they turned towards the market. They stopped for lunch at the Bannered Mare and Farkas insisted on paying. After all, girls like that don't they? She led them across the way to Belethor's General goods to look for clothes.

"What do you think of this Farkas?" She asked holding up a blue dress.

He shrugged. "It's nice I guess, but I like your leather armor."

Her brow crinkled, confused. "But why? They're so plain and I wear them all the time."

"Cause they're tight. They make you look good." Her mouth fell open in surprise and she whipped around to face Belethor again.

"I'll take this and some boots." She said quickly. The confession embarrassed her but it was very true. More than once Farkas had had trouble keeping his hands to himself. He thought the leather looked especially nice across her chest. Ashani quickly bought her new clothes and hurried them both out of the store.

"Uh, sorry if I embarrassed you."

She tucked her new clothes into a satchel and smiled.

"I just wasn't expecting it is all. But it was very flattering."

Farkas looked at her happy face and decided to hell with waiting. He knew one sure way to make her understand what he felt. He brought his hand to the back of her head, grabbed a handful of hair and hauled her up to his mouth. She was surprised at first but she recovered quickly. She grabbed onto his shirt to pull herself closer gaining easier access to his mouth. He let go of her hair to grab her ass and haul her off the ground while sucking her bottom lip. Suddenly she gasped and pulled away, realizing they were still in public. She smiled shyly at Farkas and slid down to the ground.

"That was a nice show." One of the guards commented.

Farkas glared at him, ready to give him a taste of his fist, but she pulled him away towards home. She led them all the way down stairs and into Farkas' room. After he shut the door she turned to him.

"I've been waiting for that forever! What the hell took you so long?" She looked at him with a frown on her face, arms crossed below her nice, round breasts.

"Uh…I didn't know you wanted me too?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Then why is it I spend more time with you than anyone else here? Why do I touch you every time I get the chance? I don't talk to anyone here except you."

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure out if you felt the same way I did and I finally figured if you didn't show me your famous right hook when I kissed you that you must feel the same." She laughed heartily at his explanation.

"Oh Farkas," She giggled. "I suppose you have your answer then, huh?"

"I suppose I do." He growled as her yanked her into his arms. He crossed the room in quick strides to pin her against the wall and grind his hips against her.

"I've wanted this all morning." He groaned against her neck.

"Me too…" She moaned in response.


End file.
